


Night Out in Tallinn

by abani



Category: Actor RPF, Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: What if the dudes photographed out having dinner and a great time, in Tallinn, weren’t actually John David Washington and Robert Pattinson? What if… what happened has really happened?如果發生過的事情... 真的發生過呢？Written in the form of a short script.劇本方式呈現，希望不會太難懂。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	Night Out in Tallinn

THE PROTAGONIST _and_ NEIL _take a stroll down the street at dusk._

PROTAGONIST

Still hard to believe they're making a movie out of that story. The actors they found actually look so much like us it's a little scary, you know.

NEIL

I know. I've seen it. It's crazy. 

PROTAGONIST

You've seen it? ( _Surprised for a second, then realizing something, and then surprised again_ ) But what happened to the no spoilers policy? Aren't you afraid of spoiling the ending of your story? 

NEIL

( _Smiles_ ) It's fiction, my friend. It's just inspired by our true story. 

PROTAGONIST

Some of it might be true. And you don't know which parts are.

NEIL

( _Turns to look at the_ PROTAGONIST) Are you interested in telling me which parts are real? About what happened to us?

PROTAGONIST

( _Forces a laugh_ ) It's not out yet. I haven't seen it, remember? Plus you know I can't tell you about your future. Like how you can't tell me how we met in your past.

NEIL

( _Changes subject_ ) They made it quite emotional and romantic, though. The action was amazing, too. You should really see it some time.

PROTAGONIST

Yeah, maybe. ( _A little distracted_ )

******************

 _At a crossroad_.

PROTAGONIST

But are you sure it's okay, taking these guys' identities? Isn't your guy like, really famous worldwide as an actor?

NEIL

( _Smiles_ ) Relax. Robert Pattinson is known to live isolated from the world most of the time. And he's quite an unpredictable person, too. It's totally reasonable that he's spotted out after work hours. Or doing anything strange, as a matter of fact.

PROTAGONIST

Okay… So no one's gonna think it's weird that we're out in the streets at this hour? Like, unwatched and… ( _hesitates a little_ ) you know, _alone_?

NEIL

( _Shrugs_ ) I checked and they seem to be getting along very well. It makes perfect sense that they're out for dinner together in the middle of a movie shoot. 

PROTAGONIST

( _Sighs_ ) I've been on countless missions under all kinds of fake personas. But why does this still feel so surreal? ( _Frown- smiles_ )

NEIL

You're having dinner with a man who doesn't exist. ( _Chuckles_ ) That's the surreal part.

PROTAGONIST

( _Sees the lights turn green but doesn’t move_ ) I wasn't sure about writing back at first, when I first got those emails. I spent weeks trying to figure out whether it will cause some kind of terrible disaster regarding the space-time continuum. I'm not a physicist, you know.

NEIL

But you eventually did write back.

PROTAGONIST

Which you knew already. ( _Smiles_ )

****************

They sit at dinner and talk about unimportant things in their lives.

NEIL

I've been working out, you see. I do have a lot of spare time in my little inverted cabin. ( _Shows biceps_ )

PROTAGONIST

( _Raises one eyebrow_ )

NEIL

I know, _I know_. It's practically a joke compared to your physicality. But I can't get myself significantly larger than this Pattinson kid, can I? If I wanted to keep stealing his identity...

PROTAGONIST

( _Laughes_ ) No indeed you can't.

***************

PROTAGONIST

( _Carefully starts_ ) Hey... can I ask you something? I mean, something small. Something I don't think is important enough to affect the future...

NEIL

We never know what information affects the future. ( _Pauses_ ) But what is it? 

PROTAGONIST

That talisman thing on your backpack. ( _Gestures towards the backpack_ ) Does it, like... mean anything?

NEIL

I thought you'd have guessed by now. You gave it to me. As a sign of reminder of where I am and where I'm going. ( _Fishes out the blue one and explains briefly_ )

PROTAGONIST

Right. ( _Deep in thought_ )

NEIL

( _Softer_ ) What is it?

PROTAGONIST

Nothing. ( _Pauses and shakes his head_ ) Just curious.

NEIL

( _Looks over at the_ PROTAGONIST) You're thinking about something. ...No. You look like you're regretting something.

PROTAGONIST

( _Hesitates again_ ) Something I haven't done yet. A decision I know I wouldn't make, but will end up making anyway. Does it make sense?

NEIL

It makes perfect sense. Trust me.

PROTAGONIST

But how? ( _Looks away from_ NEIL) Now that I know all this stuff I'm not even supposed to know?

NEIL

It'll all make sense in the end. ( _Smiles softly_ ) And if it makes you feel better, there’s a good chance it won't even be your choice to make.

PROTAGONIST

( _Turning back at_ NEIL) There’s a good chance, huh?

NEIL

There’s always a chance.

***********************

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a set of photos of John David Washington and Robert Pattinson on a night out during the shooting process in Estonia.
> 
> https://www.robertpattinsonau.com/2019/07/28/out-about-robert-pattinson-john-david-washington-enjoy-night-out-tallinn-estonia-tenet/
> 
> https://twitter.com/rpattinsonfr/status/1242064615187468288?s=20
> 
> In short, the Protagonist and Neil were real. The Stolsk 12 event was an actual historical event. Neil, living in reverse, contacts the Protagonist after the event and finally they secretly meet up in Tallinn some time in the middle. 
> 
> They just assume the identities of the actors who portray them. How convenient. 
> 
> 設定：主角和尼爾是真實的人物，史托斯克12市的爆炸案也是真實歷史事件。事件結束後主角收到來自逆行尼爾的聯繫，並且在中途終於見上一面。
> 
> 然後他們就直接竊取了那兩名演員的身份，真方便呢（大笑）。
> 
> 關於尼爾逆行生活和護身符吊飾的小設定（不重要）可以參考這篇  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250598 （強行工商哈哈哈）


End file.
